A black necklace costs $$11$, which is $11$ times as much as a brown pair of glasses costs. How much does the brown pair of glasses cost?
The cost of the black necklace is a multiple of the cost of the brown pair of glasses, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$11 \div 11$ $$11 \div 11 = $1$ A brown pair of glasses costs $$1$.